Te le dire
by Elerynna
Summary: Ludwig cache bien des choses, mais il y en a une qu'il va enfin révéler.


Comme tout le monde le sais, Ludwig et Orpherus sont ennemi. Ils se défient sur leurs visions du futur. Mais ce que personne ne sais c'est que Ludwig cache bien des sentiments. Et c'est quand il se retrouve seul dans sa chambre qu'il abaisse son masque d'impassibilité. La seule personne à connaitre son secret est Camus, celui-ci lui avait promit de ne jamais rien dire.

Lui était donc dans sa chambre, seul, et il ressassait sa journée.

POV Ludwig : 

Comme tous les jours, je passe des heures assis sur ce fauteuil à regarder au dehors mais en ne le voyant pas, la seule chose que je vois c'est ton visage, si beau que j'ai envie de le caresser à chaque fois que tu te trouve devant moi.

Que m'as-tu fais fait Orphe ? Pourquoi suis-je si faible fasse à ton regard.

Cela fait depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, que je suis tombé sous ton charme, que tu m'as volé mon cœur. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à montrer mes sentiments.

Le jour de mes fiançailles, quand cette bombe à explosé, quand j'ai ouvert mes yeux, tu étais là et tu as soutenu mon regard, si tu savais comme j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras, tu m'as sauvé la vie, à moi et à Charlene, je n'aime pas cette femme, je le faisais pour ma famille. J'aurais largement préféré que c'était toi à mes cotés.

Je veux te le dire, cette envie devient plus forte à mesure que les jours passe, tu me rends faible, je devrais t'oublier mais je ne peux m'y résoudre.

Tu m'es si précieux Orphe, tes yeux si bleu sont les plus beaux joyaux du monde, j'ai envie de m'y noyer. Et tes cheveux si blonds qui passent devant ton visage, ils ont l'air si doux, comme de la soie, je veux y plonger ma main en une tendre caresse.

J'ai pris ma décision ca y est, je vais le faire, demain. Advienne que pourra.

Je vais m'allonger sur mon lit, le sommeil arrive rapidement et je m'endors avec ton visage devant mes yeux.

Fin POV Ludwig

Les candidats au Strahl arrivèrent dans leur salle de classe, Orphe et Ed arrivèrent les derniers. Orpherus croise le regard de son rival, il fut choqué de voir une lueur nouvelle dans son regard si insistant. Il fut détourné par Ed qui posa sa main sur son épaule, croyant qu'une fois encore les deux rivaux allaient encore débattre sur un sujet épineux.

-Viens Orphe.

Celui-ci se soustraya à son regard et vint s'assoir à coté de Ed. La journée se passa normalement si on omet les regards que lançait Lui vers Orphe. Naoji le remarqua bien vite et voulu en savoir plus, mais Lui se refusais de lui avouer.

Le soir arriva et chacun avait rejoint sa chambre. Orphe était tranquillement installé dans son lit et s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement. Il ne bougea pas mais se mit de façon à pouvoir se défendre. Les pas retentir dans la pièce et ceux-ci s'approchait de lui lentement.

-Orphe.

Le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement la voix de Lui et se posa la question de pourquoi il était entré dans sa chambre.

Il le sentit alors s'assoir sur son lit, et poser ses doigts sur sa joue.

**Pourquoi me caresse-t-il la joue ? **

Il se décida alors à ouvrir ses yeux, quand Ludwig les vit s'ouvrir il se recula et voulu partir, le courage étant parti à la lueur des yeux bleus. Mais il fut rattrapé par la main d'Orphe qui lui empêchait toute retraite. Le blond se redressa et s'assis sur son lit.

-Pourquoi es-tu entrer dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit ?

-Euh…je …

Les mots ne parvenait pas a sortir de la bouche de Lui, Orphe relâcha un peu la pression de ses doigts.

-Pourquoi m'avoir lancé tout ces regards aujourd'hui ? J'ai fais quelque chose ? Pourtant je ne t'ai pas contredit.

-Tu n'as rien fait… Ou alors tu en as trop fait, inconsciemment.

-Comment ca ?

Lui baissa sa tête et joua avec ses mains, Orphe s'amusa de le voir ainsi, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

-Depuis ce jour…

Il s'arrêta il n'arrivais pas à le dire.

-Je t'écoute Lui.

-Si je suis toujours froid et distant envers toi, il y a une raison à ce fait.

-Je ne comprends pas, pour quelle raison tu es ainsi ce soir, j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose d'important pour toi, mais si tu ne dis rien, je ne pourrais pas le deviner.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire, car je ne connais pas ta réaction, et si tu t'enfui ou que tu me méprise je … Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Orphe réfléchissait intensément, Ludwig voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important, en rapport direct avec lui, et il avait peur, ce qui était en soit un fait impressionnant, mais il avait peur de sa réaction.

-Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le regard que tu m'as lancé ce matin quand je suis entré dans la salle de cours ?

-Oui. Hier soir, j'ai réfléchi longuement, et je me suis décidé à me jeter à l'eau sauf que … Maintenant que je suis là, je recule. Tu peux rire de moi et te vanter.

-Pourquoi je ferais ca. Ecoute Lui, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas me dire, mais cela me concerne directement, alors lance-toi, je te promets de ne rien faire qui puisse te blesser.

Lui releva son visage vers celui d'Orphe et le trouva vraiment adorable, il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

-Je… Je t'aime Orphe.

Il n'entendit rien, et ne sentit rien, pas de cri, pas de coup, pas de départ en courant, il osa rouvrir ses yeux, et tomba sur une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru. Orphe le regardait sans ciller, il n'avait pas bougé, mais ce qui choqua Lui était… les larmes qui coulait sur les joues du jeune homme. Il approcha sa main et sécha les larmes tendrement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Orphe.

-Dit…Dit quelque chose …s'il te plait, demanda timidement Lui.

Orphe le regarda et vit la sincérité de ses paroles à travers ses yeux gris. C'est que même s'ils étaient rivaux, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, et il comprit alors que mis à part Ed, Orphe appréciait beaucoup plus Ludwig qu'il ne le pensait. Ludwig voyant que l'homme qu'il aime ne disait rien se résigna, et se leva pour quitter la chambre. Il allait atteindre la porte quand il fut retenu par Orphe. Il se retourna et fut surpris de le voir si près de lui. Orpherus s'approcha encore un peu plus et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son rival. Le baiser était chaste car Lui ne réalisait pas encore, mais quand ce fut le cas, il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour. Quand ils se séparèrent, Lui posa sa main sur la joue d'Orphe.

-Pourquoi Orphe ?

-Parce que je ne te suis pas insensible Lui, je t'apprécie plus que tu ne le crois, et plus que je ne le croyais moi-même, mais c'est un fait, et ta déclaration, comme tu as pu le voir, m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, et m'a énormément touché. Je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi.

-Orphe … Tu veux … vraiment de moi ?

-Bien sur… Et je vais essayer de te rendre le plus heureux possible.

Un véritable sourire vint sur les lèvres de Ludwig et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureux, vraiment heureux mon amour.

Orphe sursauta au diminutif puis souri. Ludwig était vraiment une personne sensible en fait.

-Soyons heureux et vivons pleinement chaque moment passé ensemble.

Sur cette belle phrase, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent passionnément liant cette promesse par ce baiser.

Fin


End file.
